Misunderstanding
by chiari004
Summary: Hinata says three words to Sasuke Uchiha.  What Hinata wasn't prepared for was the double meaning in her words.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Hinata Hyuuga was wandering around the village; her training was cut short, since Kurenai-sensei had to go to a Jounin meeting.

Hinata lets out a loud sigh, 'There has to be something to do.'

As she keeps on walking aimlessly with her head down she hears shrikes out in the distance.

'_Oh great here comes THE Great Sasuke Uchiha,' she _thought, _'being chased by the beasts.'_

As if on cue Sasuke was running straight to her while being chased by his "adoring" fans.

As Sasuke thinks about what those beasts will do to him, when they captured him.

'_Why Kami do I have to be so attractive and mysterious looking for the girls to drool over the floors I walk on.' _

'_Oh no they are actually going to get me and hang me in their wall. Crap what if one of them tries to cut me for her Sasuke book.'_

'_Oh Kami they are going to rape me!'_

He let down his poker face and showed his horror,

Hinata saw his horror face and couldn't help but laugh about it. _'Uchiha is actually scared of some girls?' _

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he heard laughter and saw up ahead the Hyuuga heiress laughing like an idiot, which makes him do another face. _'What the. . . '_

". . . "

Hinata was just regaining her composure until she saw his other face.

She started laughing harder.

"_Who knew that Uchiha-san is funny,"_ Hinata thought.

'_What the hell is wrong with her?' _Sasuke thought.

He stopped running and raised his eyebrow at her he stands three feet away from her. Hinata tried hard not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

Sasuke waited 5 minutes till she was only letting out giggles. His right eye was twitching like crazy.

'_I am wasting my freaking time. I already wasted five minutes of my life on her.'_

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke hissed.

Hinata points his way

He looks around him _'what is so damn funny?'_

Hinata stared at him and started laughing again.

'_He doesn't realize that I am pointing at him'_ Hinata thought. Between stifled giggles she said, "You"

Sasuke glares at her. _'Do I have something in my face . . . Is that why she is laughing at me?' _

He tries to hide his confusion but doesn't succeed which causes Hinata to laugh again.

By now there is a huge crowd forming around them including his fan girls that caught up to him.

Sasuke walks over to the water fountain that is in the middle of the town square in order to check if he has something that should make people laugh at him. But there is nothing in his handsome features.

'_What the. . . '_

He glares at Hinata again, _'Why you little—'Sasuke_ is interrupted when Hinata says,

"I like you Sasuke,"

She smiles at him and starts to leaves.

Everyone **"!" **Sasuke's fans faint. The rest stare at Hinata's retreating back.

After ten minutes of looking where Hinata once was, they turn to where Sasuke is and his face shows utter shock.

'_She. . . .She . . . likes . . .WAH!' _

Ino Yamanaka saw the whole scene and being the gossiper of the village went over to her boyfriend's house _'I can't believe it' _is all that went through her mind.

At Naruto Uzumaki's house Ino has been trying to convince her boyfriend for the past two hours. "Naruto I am telling you the truth, that is what happened, Hinata confessed to Sasuke," Ino said.

She rolled her eyes again seeing Naruto scratching his head and asking her again

"ARE YOU SURE?"

'_I still can't believe it, I mean Hinata AND Sasuke TOGETHER?'Naruto thought._

When Naruto looked at his girlfriend He felt a shiver run down his spine.

'_Uh-oh Ino what are you thinking of doing?' _Naruto thought.

Ino had sparkling eyes just thinking about her plan. _'Oh my gosh, they could actually make a cute couple.'_

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Heh-heh-heh, Ino what are you thinking of doing?"

Ino looked at Naruto, "Let's get them together" Ino squealed.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend, "WHAT NO WA—"

An evil aura has consumed Ino as she started cracking her knuckles

'_She is scarier than Sakura' _"Ahh ahh Why didn't I think about it myself," Naruto laughed awkwardly. Ino smiled.

The two loud blonds went around the village spreading the rumor that Hinata and Sasuke will be the next cute couple.

Everyone in the entire village found out what had happened.

By evening the rumors were that Hinata and Sasuke secretly met each other but weren't like that until she confessed this morning.

That she was always a fan and, she always acted shy to get near him.

That she was always stalking him.

Now what everyone is eagerly waiting for is 'What is going to be Sasuke's responds?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone thank you so much for reviewing my story, putting it on fave and story alert. Thanks to your reviews I have posted two chapters. Please Enjoy!**

At noon in the Hyuuga Manor Hinata and Hanabi were sparing

Hanabi had the upper advantage the girls have been sparing for the past four hours.

Hinata was beyond exhausted.

'_Just one hit and I might be able to win'_ Hinata was going to attack, when their father interrupted.

The girls stopped and bowed.

"Hinata follow me," Hiashi says as he walks away.

Hinata looks at her sister saying what-do-you-think-he-wants look

When she shrugs her shoulders Hinata follows her father.

When they reached her father's study Hiashi went and sat on his chair. While he was behind his desk he gestured for Hinata to sit herself down.

'_Uh-oh if he has brought me to his study then it's not going to be a good conversation'_

"Is the rumor true, Hinata?" Hiashi asked with a stern look.

'_Wow he really doesn't beat around the bush'_

Hinata tilts her head to the left a little, "Ano, what rumor?"

'_I didn't know father listened to those things? After all he told me that they are nothing but lies'_

Hiashi looks at her with an expressionless face "That you were with Sasuke Uchiha at the town square?"

Hinata smiles remembering the events, the smile didn't go unnoticed by Hiashi.

'_I see its true, well then Hinata you have done this on your own accord.' _Hiashi thinks.

Hinata warmly says, "Hai, father it is true."

Hiashi nods his head, "Very well then, you may leave." He turns to his desk looking thru some paperwork.

Hinata stands and bows to her father, and leaves.

After leaving the Hyuuga Manor and walking around the village.

Some villagers have been giving her odd looks.

"I wonder why father wants to know if I was with Sasuke yesterday." Hinata asked out loud to herself.

"HINATA!" A voice called from behind her.

Hinata turns and sees her teammates heading her way.

As they got closer Hinata could tell that Kiba was frowning and Shino was giving a deadly aura.

'_I wonder what has upset them so much.' _Hinata thinks, as she gets concern for their well being.

'_There is no way Hinata is with that Uchiha scum.'_ Kiba angrily thinks.

"Kiba-kun and Shino-kun how is your day so far?" Hinata asks.

Just when Kiba was going to open his mouth and ask the question he so desperately wanted her to deny someone interrupts him.

"Oy HINATA-CHAN," someone yelled from behind them.

When Kiba, Shino, and Hinata turned they see Naruto and Ino heading their way.

"Ano, hello Naruto-kun, and Ino-chan," Hinata said as she bowed to them. Naruto grins, "Do you guys want to go to the ramen stand with us?"

Hinata looks at her teammates and she could tell they didn't want to go. "Ano, maybe another time Naruto-kun," Hinata says.

Naruto and Ino look at each other

'_Great and we wanted her to meet up with Sasuke-teme so . . . wait that's it'_ and then Naruto grins devilishly while he adds, "Sasuke-teme will be there."

The news causes Hinata to smile and giggle, while she gladly complied to go. The rest were too stunned to move or say anything

'_So it is true' _is what went thru everyone's mind.

Hinata took the lead since no one else was moving, when her teammates just nodded their heads.

In the ramen stand Sakura Haruno the kunoichi of team 7 with Sasuke they were waiting for Naruto to show up.

Sakura is trying to make conversation with Sasuke.

"So Sasuke-kun how has your day been?"

Sasuke was just ignoring her. He was too busy thinking about a blue haired beauty with pearly eyes.

Sakura lets out a defeated sigh.

'_Geez, I just want to know what you are going to say to the weirdo.' _Sakura crosses her arms over her chest.

Just then Shikamaru and Choji enter the place. Sakura seeing them she asks, "What are you two doing here?"

Shikamaru and Choji turn to her "Ino wanted to meet up here." Choji said.

'_What is that pig up to?' _Sakura thought. As she let her thought wander Ino and Naruto came in holding hands with team 8 behind them.

Sakura took notice of team eight before the rest did.

'_Why is __she__ here, Oh no? . . . She is probably trying to steal my Sasuke-kun away from me.'_ Sakura thought.

Naruto yelled "Alright ramen" Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

As everyone was sitting down at the table, Naruto and Ino tried to put Hinata next to Sasuke but Sakura wouldn't budge by moving from the seat.

So Hinata sat across from him.

When Sasuke looked up to see Hinata in his line of vision she smiled, "Hello Sasuke," is all she could say while Sasuke just nodded and looked down.

'_Did Sasuke just get shy?'_ Everyone thought.

Naruto grinned

Shikamaru was observing the two making sure he didn't miss anything.

Choji was eating

Kiba and Shino were glaring at Sasuke

and Sakura glared at Hinata.

Ino was too busy having fascinations on the perfect wedding for the love birds.

After they ordered there was a bowl of ramen in front of everyone.

Except Naruto that had at least 10, everyone sweat dropped.

Everyone was enjoying eating when Sakura started making conversation with Hinata to figure out what really happed between the two.

"So Hinata-chan?"Sakura stated.

"Hai Sakura-san" Hinata looks up to meet the pink hair kunoichi.

"So I heard that you hanged out with Sasuke-kun yesterday, is it true?" Sakura demanded

Hinata smiled, "Hai"

Sakura glared at her and asked a little too harsh, "Oh and how did you guys get together?"

Hinata thought on how to respond _'Well I can't tell them that I laughed at his expressions.'_

"_Well_ I talked to him after he made me laugh," she smiles.

Everyone looks at her.

Shikamaru asked, "What do you mean he made you laugh?"

Hinata's smile widens "Sasuke is funny." She says and then giggles.

Naruto drops his ramen bowl

Shikamaru's mind becomes blank, Kiba and Shino's eyes bug out

Sakura and Ino gasp, while Choji chocks on his chips.

Sasuke turns a little red.

". . ."

Sure Sasuke would talk a little bit, but try to make someone laugh was a whole other story.

When everyone turned to Sasuke he had his I-don't-give-a-damn look. _'Damn idiots can't they see that I am not going to talk to them at all. Kami what did I do to deserve this?'_ he thinks.

Just when Naruto was going to say something Team Gai entered.

Tenten asked, "Hey guys what's going on?" seeing everyone staring at Sasuke and giving him many strange looks

Naruto just pointed at Sasuke as if that is what everyone needs to understand the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Neji glared at Sasuke but his attention went to someone else. "Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked. "Hai Hinata-sama,"

Hinata looks at Neji "Why do you think that Father is interested in my life?" Neji looks away with his eyes, making Hinata know that he doesn't want to tell her the truth. "I do not know." Hinata smiles at him, "Thank you Neji-nii-san." Neji nods his head.

"Uchiha" Neji hisses. "Hyuuga" Sasuke coldly says. Everyone is able to feel the change in the atmosphere. Both were glaring at each other with such hate, you would think they will kill each other now.

"We need to talk, now follow me," Neji commands as he heads out. "Tch" is all Sasuke says. Once they were a good distance away Neji demands answers. "What do you think you are doing with my cousin?"

Sasuke glares at him, "I should be asking you? After all she confessed to me," Neji really wants to punch him. "Well then I suggest you tell her no already."

Sasuke walks away and heads to the others. When he entered he got the attention of everyone. "Hinata we need to talk." Hinata got out of her chair as she was heading over to where Sasuke was waiting someone pulled her back.

"Do you honestly think we will let her be alone with you?" Kiba asked. Shino nods. Hinata looks at her teammates then at Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe later." Sakura stands up and says, "Sorry Hinata but we have training so later won't happen." Hinata nods her head, and Sakura shows a smile.

-Hyuuga Manor-

As Hinata got home and was heading to her room her sister stops her "Onee-chan the council wants to see you." Hinata's eyes widen, but she nods her head. "Let me get ready." Hanabi lets her go.

When Hinata entered the room, the council was very impatient. Hinata bowed and took her seat.

"You are coming of age for marriage, and since you will never be good to be a ninja since your younger sister is far better to be leader you will be married off." Hinata gasps, "What?" She is about to cry but she tries to see if anyone is not with the council. She sets her eyes on her father.

Hiashi Hyuuga is not happy that the council had decided to send his eldest daughter to a stranger, without him knowing until now. _'If they wish it fine but she will marry the person I decide.'_

Hinata is about to burst to tears, the council knowing it ask her to leave. As she does she bows. _'Married off, are they insane? I have become stronger than I used to be . . . but it's not like they will ever notice.'_ Hinata sighs.

As she looks around she realizes that she is not at the manor. _'Sulking too much sure makes time go fast.'_ Hinata stops at the town square and remembers Sasuke. _'Eeh why am I thinking o f HIM?' _Hinata has turned scarlet just thinking about it.

"Hinata?" a voice calls from behind. _'I know that voice. . .'_ She lets out an "Eeep." Which makes Sasuke chuckle. Hinata turns around to make sure it is Sasuke that she heard chuckle. "Hello Sasuke." Sasuke stops and looks at her. Then turns away.

Sasuke clears his throat "What are you doing here at this hour?" Hinata replies "Just thinking," with another heavy sigh.

"Are you ok?" Hinata looks at Sasuke. _'Is he concerned for me?'_ Hinata nods her head, then she sakes it. 'I don't know what to do."

Sasuke turns his back to her and says over his shoulder "Come on I will take you home" Hinata smiles and walks besides him.

It was silent between the two. Then Hinata starts humming. Sasuke looks at her and smirks. As they got close to a stand some people saw them.

"Hey aren't those the love birds?" "I don't know why he said yes to her?" "What's so special about her?" "Honestly, just looking at her you can tell she is worthless?"

Sasuke tried hard to ignore them and not go beat the snot out of them. Hinata didn't seem to notice them talking about them. Sasuke grabbed her hand, and started to walk faster. Hinata became red from the contact. _'What . . . Sasuke is holding my hand . . .? We are holding hands. . . Holding hands mean. . . Sasuke likes me?"_

Hinata was becoming more scarlet by the second with her thoughts.

When they reached her house, Sasuke let go of her hand and turned around, "Bye Hinata" Hinata without thinking called his name, "Sasuke"

Sasuke turns to see her bow, but what he didn't expect was Hinata's lips on his cheek. "Thank you" Hinata bowed and ran inside her house. Sasuke just stands there like an idiot. He touched the cheek that Hinata had kissed. Sasuke leaves.

Hiashi stood by his window staring at the scene._ 'This is going to be simpler than I thought' _Hiashi smiles. _'Tomorrow I will have a talk with the Hokage. Then everything can be settled, since they have done this under their own accord.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry for the awful late update. I lost my usb that contained my stories and everything else. So to make it up to all of you I will post another chapter by this weekend. As well as another chapter on my other story _Perfect Match. _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._**

**_Please Enjoy, Chapter 4_**

* * *

The next morning

Hinata was heading to the Hokage tower; Lady Tsunade had requested her presence._ 'I hope I get to do an important mission, and get away from him for a while.'_

Once Hinata was about to knock on the door, Shikamaru came out.

Hinata moved out of the way and bowed, "Good morning Shikamaru-san" Shikamaru nods his head.

'_I wonder what Shikamaru is doing here?' _Hinata thinks.

Once Shikamaru was away he lets out a lazy sigh and murmurs "Troublesome"

* * *

-At the Hokage's office-

Hinata was fidgeting as the Hokage looked at her with serious eyes since she had entered her office.

"Hinata I will need you to do an important mission for me."

Hinata looked at her hokage and nodded her head, while replying "What is the mission Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade nods her head glad that she has decided to do the mission

"_I am deeply sorry Hinata to do this to you, but a contract is a contract, and besides there is no way I am letting you leave the village without a fight."_

"Before I tell you about the mission I need you to sign this contract." Tsunade did a sign jutsu and a scroll puffed right on top of the desk.

"_Contract?"_ Hinata thought, _"I have never signed a contract to do a mission before why does this one require I sign a contract."_

Hinata stared at the hokage waiting for her to explain as to what the contract was about, but the Hokage just stared at her waiting for her to sign without hesitating.

"Umm, Lady Hokage exactly why do I have to sign a contract?" Hinata fidgeted as she asked.

Tsunade let out a sigh,

"_Is she disappointed in me that I didn't sign right away?"_ Hinata thought.

"This mission requires 8 great ninjas, and you are one of them. This is a suicidal mission fit for anbu but because of less every day I will be sending you and the rest on this mission," Tsunade states.

"_Eight?"_ Hinata thought "If I am one of the eight, then who are the other seven Lady Hokage?"

"That you will learn in your departure, now are you going to sign?" Tsunade asked the petite kunoichi.

Hinata hesitated at first but after a thoughtful decision on being away from the village was worth it.

"Hai."

After signing the contract with her blood, Tsunade told her that was it.

As Hinata made her way out of the hokage office, Tsunade got out her sake from her bottom drawer, seeing the sign contract

"Geez now I have to get that stick up brat to sign." Tsunade looked out the window looking at Konoha Leaf Village.

She had a far out look in her eyes, then she sighed remembering Hiashi's visit.

* * *

-Flashback-

Tsunade was killing a major headache, thanks to the rumors she had heard and she herself had seen.

To make matters worse she had a stack of papers in her desk she could hardly see it.

Tsunade had an irritated look, when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in"

The door opens to reveal Hyuuga Hiashi in the flesh. "Lady Hokage"

"Lord Hiashi to what do I owe this pleasure?" Tsunade said with narrowed eyes.

Hiashi looked at the hokage and said, "The council has agreed to marry off Hinata."

Tsunade looked stunned, "What? To who?" Tsunade yelled as she got off her chair and narrowed her eyes with hate.

Hiashi sigh "That I do not know, I recently know what they wanted to do, so if they wish to marry her off, so be it—"

Tsunade interrupted him, "You will let your daughter be given as a reward to a stranger that is willing to take her off your hands?"

"No I know who she will marry and I myself have decided." states Hiashi.

"Then tell me what does that have to do with me?" Tsunade asks as she sits back down.

"My daughter will marry Uchiha Sasuke and I need you to marry them without knowing that they will sign the marriage contract."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Tsunade says doubtfully. Hiashi turns and opens the door, as he is about to shut it he replies, "That you will have to come up with on your own."

The door shut and Tsunade was left with the conversation replying in her mind.

"Shizune" Tsunade yells. Tsunade waited 20 seconds and in came her assistant.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"I want Nara here immediately" Tsunade commanded.

"Hai Lady Tsunade" Shizune said as she exited the office to do what Tsunade wanted.

Twenty minutes later

Nara Shikamaru was inside the Hokage's office watching the hokage drum her nails in her desk.

"_Troublesome woman, why did she send for me when Temari is visiting today?"_ Shikamaru thought frustrated.

"Nara" Tsunade said, thoughtfully

"Hai Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru responded.

"I want you to come with a strategy for me, top secret that no one can know of yet." Tsunade said seriously.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, "what is the problem?"

There is silence until the Hokage says, "Find a way to make Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke wed without knowing."

Shikamaru stumbles, _"WHAT?"_ Shikamaru's shock face makes the Hokage know that this little thing will not be so easy.

Shikamaru composes himself, "That really is a challenge, give me some time and I will have a plan ready."

Tsunade smiles at the young genius, apparently the new generation was not all a total lost, _"But who knows how their offspring's will be. But thinking about it Hinata and Uchiha brat's children would be a real catch." _Tsunade's furrowed eyebrows and her frown became a smirk at the last thought.

-End of Flashback-

**Please Review**

**Sorry this is where it will end, you will get to know what happens next in chapter 5.**


End file.
